Neyera's Journal
by reyenaentreri
Summary: Neyera, a Night Elf Druid, documents her journey through Northrend and the events of the Cataclysm.
1. Entry 1 & 2

This is the WotLK-present journal of my main, Neyera. I am currently in the process of retconning her history in order to fix a few inconsistencies, so I figured I would share it. I will post the entries as I finish editing them. It is _not_ a complete account of her experiences, merely an insight into her thoughts and a recount of events _she_ would feel warrant it. I put the first two entries together because they are both rather short. Most entries will be between 350 and 1000 words.

* * *

><p><strong>Neyera's Journal<strong>

Entry 1

I've never kept a journal before. In all my nearly 10,000 years, I have never once sat down and put ink to paper in an attempt to understand my own thoughts. Always I was either to afraid of my own thoughts to write them, or else I understood my thoughts clearly and did not need to. Now though, I admit that I am at a loss. My sister left today, taking sizable number of Kaldorei warriors with her. In the name of stopping the threat of the "Lich King" that threatens us from the icy lands of Northrend. I told her not to go. Never before have I encouraged cowardice in the face of such evil, but when I watched her prepare I somehow knew that I would never see her again. She yelled at me, called me a coward and a disgrace to our kin. I can't honestly say she is wrong either. Somehow, knowing that it was her who was never coming back made it different. I can't count the number of times I've run off and done something dangerous and deadly. I've always been reckless when it comes to pursuing the safety of my forest and my people. And yet I couldn't bear to risk her life, no matter how important or noble the cause. What do I do now, in the face of this realization? Do I change the way I feel about losing my sister? Can I change the way I feel? I know I won't see her again, not alive at least. I haven't felt this lost in so long, not since Anyere's father was killed millenia ago. Someone please, tell me where to go from here?

Entry 2

It's been a few days since the last time I wrote. I was right, I'll never see my sister alive again. I just received word that her - and all of her soldiers - are dead, slaughtered by that wretched undead monster. Woe to him now, for all my uncertainty is gone. I know exactly what course to take now. I will fight my way, inch by inch, to his fortress in Icecrown and I will slay him with the full might of the alliance by my side. Nothing short of my own death will stop me. This I swear. It will be some time before our forces are ready to leave for Northrend, but rest assured I will be on the first ship that will take me.


	2. Entry 3

Entry 3

The journey from Menethil to Icecrown was not pleasant - though I must attest to a strange and pervasive awe at the beauty of this snow covered landscape. As the ship meandered up the jagged Fjord, my breath was stolen both by the howling wind and by unique visage of the land. Upon landing, I was immediately forced into battle to secure the settlement. Giant men - Vyrkul they're called, if I heard the commander here correctly - swarming down on us from an impressive fortress that reaches high into the sky above. What race is this, how strong are they, to have built such a mighty structure in this inhospitably cold land? Enough of such speculations though. The battle against to secure our holding was bloody and horrible So many dead - some skilled warriors, priests and druids who I had known for centuries. We won though, sort of. We managed to build some basic defenses to make our lives easier. I've spent the last few weeks battling in the small village beneath the fortress, killing these Vyrkul and rescuing captives. As dangerous as this place is, I think the thing I hate the most is still the cutting wind which chills me to the bone. Even sitting here in the inn in front of a roaring fire does little to chase away that pervasive and persistent coldness. Of course, my current shivering might be caused by the trial I endured this afternoon, the reason for me returning here to Valgarde instead of remaining in the fight. I was called upon by a shaman to enter the spirit world, and it shook the core of me beyond anything I've endured before. Two things terrified me beyond my ability to accurately describe. The first - the reason for entering the spirit world - was to learn more about the Vyrkul. I saw … a couple, hiding a "malformed" child rather than killing it as their King decreed. When I saw the child, it didn't look at all malformed. It just looked … human. I'm not sure if this means what I think it does, but it has striking implications nonetheless. And the other thing. I don't really want to write it down, but I feel I must if I am to work through the despair I feel.

_He_ was there, in the spirit world with me. The Lich King. I could feel his presence and I sought to avoid him. I must have gotten too close though, because suddenly I was at his feet, helpless to escape his power or even to scream out in fear. I was so alone, hearing his voice not just in my ears but in my mind. I barely even listened to his words, but I understood the message clear enough. I was nothing to him, not even worth killing yet. The only reason I survived is because I'm not "ready" yet - whatever that means.

How am I supposed to defeat that kind of power? It wasn't even all of him! It was just an apparition, a small - nay! miniscule! - sampling of his might and I was completely powerless against him. How can I avenge my sister when I can't even move, can't even scream, can't even close my eyes? Still, Azeroth isn't dead yet, so there must be some hope. If he had this power over every living thing, then certainly he would not have retreated to Northrend. I cannot hope to defeat him alone, but I don't have to. There are other heroes of the alliance here. Together we are more than the sum of our parts. Together we must be able to defeat him - we _must_. There can be no doubt, because if we do not stop him then all our efforts in protecting Azeroth for thousands of years and all the lives that have been lost to protect our future will have been in vain. _And my sister's death was not in vain!_ Elune be with me now; Cenarius take my heart and rid it of this crippling fear. I have not come this far to turn back now.


	3. Entry 4

Entry 4

I met a man on the road yesterday. I human rogue I caught trying to steal my coin purse. He tried to proclaim his innocence, but eventually he gave up and just apologized. We were heading the same direction, towards an alliance encampment in the East. I rode beside him the rest of the way, and we exchanged stories. He made me laugh - the first time I've laughed since I lost my sister. I didn't expect to find joy in the back and forth chatter with this seemingly dishonorable cretin. Perhaps that's the thrill of humanity though. I find that dishonor can be coupled with kindness and compassion more so in humans than any other race I've encountered. We parted ways too soon. He was headed to the Explorer's League camp farther south, and my destination was Nifflevar. We must have traveled together for hours, telling each other of our heroic adventures - and I forgot to ask him his name. I hope I meet him again soon. I could use the light hearted banter more often in this cold and dismal place. I entered the spirit world again, that was my initial purpose in traveling to Nifflevar. I couldn't feel the lich's presence this time, to my great relief, but I learned more about the "malformed" children. It was declared they were a curse, an abomination caused by their gods abandoning them. I watched a scene from the distant past as their King order the execution of all such weak and puny babes. I do not pretend to understand these Vyrkul monsters, but I believe my revulsion of this infanticide justified. Every step I take towards my goal of avenging my sister gets harder and clouded by doubt or fear. These enemies are not as well known to me as were the demons in Outland. I do not know what they think or how they will act. I know only that they attack me and are believed to be allied with the lich. I think, when I have finished assisting the alliance in this place - Howling Fjord it is aptly branded - I will return home for a short break. The battle will take a long time. I doubt a short absence would be sorely detrimental in the long run, and I could use some time to think in the comfort and safety of Stormwind or back home near Astranaar.


End file.
